


First introduction

by Froggie_writes



Category: A villains tale
Genre: A villains tale. Yukia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_writes/pseuds/Froggie_writes





	First introduction

"Ok, are you guys all ok to go see your mother?" Dmitri asked his three children, they all nodded. "Is this because she swallowed a balloon and it made her tummy super duper big?" Nikolai questioned. Ivan and his father burst out into laughter and replied "no little lamb, she had a baby in her belly and she gave birth to it 4 hours ago," said Ivan picking up Nikolai and giving him a Boop on the nose. They all walked into the large hospital wing and sat outside their mother's room whilst their father went inside. He walked back out and quietly said in a delicate voice "ok, you can go in but be quiet your mother is extremely exhausted and your little brother is still trying to adjust to the noise, be extra careful with him too, you maybe a little shocked," they all quietly all wondered in, little Nikolai was holding Ivan's hand in both excitement and nervousness. There sat ,in the poorly lit room, an extremely tired looking Fumiko holding a tiny crying baby. The baby was small, small for a newborn with porcelain skin and white hair,he almost looked doll-like. "Hello my beauties, sorry for the amount of noise he's making, he hasn't stopped crying for the last hour and I don't know what's wrong?" They all looked at the baby in awe and disbelief of him. "Why has he got white hair?" Nikolai asked. His mother smiled at him and looked at his little beaming face "well little lamb, he was born Albino, he has no colour in his skin, eyes or hair until he activates his Vampyre genes." She said back. "C-can I hold him and try something Karolina asked? Fumiko hesitated for a second, Vampyre mothers become really clingy to their newborn babies ," don't worry dearest, she won't hurt him, she's his sister after all," gently said Dmitri. "Ok just be careful." She handed the small babe over to her daughter who quickly closed the blinds, turned off most of the lights only leaving the lamps on and began to slowly rock him in her arms. "You're so pure little one, I will never let anyone contaminate you, ever," she muttered just above a whisper. Fumiko had collapsed of exhaustion and fell asleep holding Dmitri's hand. The tiny baby had stopped crying, smiled and opened his eyes a little, they were large and bright blue. "Kitten how did you figure that out?" Asked Dmitri. She replied"simple, I just looked around and saw his facial expressions, far too bright for an albino child and also don't call me that ridiculous name." Dmitri grabbed a bottle of milk from a tub of hot water and dabbed it a little on his hand to make sure it was the right temperature, it wasn't so he used his thermalkenisis to warm it a little. "Ok give him to me now." She hesitated but eventually gave the baby to his father. Dmitri carried him and sat in the rocking chair next to his mother. The baby opened his big eyes and looked at his father whilst drinking the milk, Dmitri tiredly stared back at him and gestured to Ivan to come over. "So what do you think of him?" He asked. Ivan touched the baby's hand who in return began to hold his finger "he's very sweet, I can tell that he's probably going to be a troublemaker for sure, the Albinism is a bit of surprise though, I get what you were saying about being careful now." He smiled at the baby who was quietly staring back up at him. "Nick is being a bit quiet which is a change of pace, call him over for me?" Ivan got up and went over to Nikolai who was quietly playing with a tamagotchi. "You want to say hello to your brother now?" Asked Ivan who held Nick's hand, they both walked over to their father. "What's his name Dad?" He asked curiously. "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you his name. His name is Yukia, it means 'is superior,is tree,is gorgeous' according to your mother," he replied. "Hello Yukia, My name is Nick and I'm your big brother! I'm gonna protect you no matter what happens to you!" Proclaimed Nick, Yukia replied with a small little coo. He had finished his milk, his father burped him and laid him down in the cot. He then looked in a big duffle bag and got out a blanket and small stuffed bear and gave them to him. Little Yukia drifted off to sleep. Dmitri nuzzled and rubbed his head against his wife's and kissed her on the forehead, she smiled in her sleep. "Ok Karolina, how about you take your brother's home for dinner, it shouldn't take us much longer to come home, they are perfectly healthy." Karolina nodded and took her brothers out of the room.


End file.
